1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an installation structure for a dustproof net to be arranged in a machine having an engine, a cooling fan and plural heat exchangers, like a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technology of this sort, there is one disclosed in JP-A-2006-52689. This conventional technology is concerned with one to be arranged in a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator. This construction machine has a revolving upperstructure, and an engine room, in other words, an engine compartment mounted on the revolving upperstructure. Arranged in the engine compartment are an engine, a cooling fan for producing cooling air to cool the engine, and plural heat exchangers arranged on an upstream side of the cooling fan. These heat exchangers include, for example, an oil cooler for cooling hydraulic oil, a radiator for cooling the engine, an intercooler for a turbocharger, and a condenser for an air conditioner. The condenser is arranged most upstream relative to a flow of cooling air, and downstream of the condenser, the oil cooler, radiator and intercooler are arranged one after the other. The oil cooler, radiator and intercooler are held on amounting frame via an auxiliary sealing material. The condenser which is located most upstream is arranged integrally with the mounting frame, and is held on a sealed frame smaller in shape and dimensions than the mounting frame.
In the construction machine disclosed in this JP-A-2006-52689, a protective net, specifically a dustproof net, which serves to remove dust contained in air drawn in by the cooling fan, is fixedly secured on the sealed frame with the condenser held thereon. Namely, the protective net is arranged at a position upstream of the condenser located most upstream among the plural heat exchangers and in isolation from the condenser. Upon performing a maintenance of the protective net, the protective net is detached and attached by opening a maintenance cover, in other words, a door cover of the engine room, said door cover being arranged at a position opposite the protective net.